This invention relates to a putting practice device, and more particularly to a device enabling a golfer to improve his putting accuracy.
During the putting stroke, many golfers inadvertently turn the club head to the right or left, thereby stroking the ball to the right or left of the intended target. This invention enables the golfer to repeatedly stroke a simulated ball with his putter and with each stroke to observe a visual signal indicating whether or not a golf ball would have been correctly aimed at the target. The golfer is enabled to change his grip on the putter, change his stance, or make other corrections to improve his aim and thereby improve his accuracy.
While other practice devices have been developed in the past, they have been bulky and not easily transportable from place to place. Furthermore, they have required the use of a "loose" ball which must be replaced after every stroke. The device of this invention utilizes a simulated ball which is mounted for limited movement on a support, being movable between operative and operated positions and being spring biased toward operative position. The golfer may stand in one position and rapidly and repeatedly make as many strokes as he wishes. With each stroke he sees a visual signal indicating his accuracy, thereby being able to correct his faulty aim much more easily than he could do if he were required to replace the ball after every stroke.